


Podfic: Three by Medie

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming knew how to breathe on his own once. He did. These days, though, his breath belongs to Snow and Red, with a thousand and one moments like this to remind him why. Those first, magical minutes of morning when they're still caught up in each other and all the world seems to begin again. When everything is possible to him just because they're near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Three by Medie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561261) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> I recorded this podfic as a small gift for Medie's fandom_stocking entry back in december 2012. I lost it temporarily because my NB broke down and I was only now able to get it back from my old harddrive.  
> The beautiful cover was made by asthenie_vd - thanks!

 

 **Title:** "Three"

 **Pairing:** Charming/Snow/Red

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Length:** > 08:00 minutes

 **Summary:** Charming knew how to breathe on his own once. He did. These days, though, his breath belongs to Snow and Red, with a thousand and one moments like this to remind him why. Those first, magical minutes of morning when they're still caught up in each other and all the world seems to begin again. When everything is possible to him just because they're near.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/70287.html)**

 

 


End file.
